random naruto story
by aerith010
Summary: tis just a random story with time gaps and bad spelling lol r r pls


His name was Sabaku No Gaara, he was the kazakage of the village hidden in the sand, he had been saved from the Akasuki by Naruto and Sakura after they removed the one-tailed racoon and killing him in the process but thankfully Sakura and obee-chan one of the Sands elders changed her life force into chakra for Sakura to bring him back to life but unfortunately he cant control mass amounts of sand anymore and still has the black lines round his eyes. He was also in love with the pink haired konochie Sakura Haruno.

"Temari as my sister I do not want you marring the lazy-ass ninja from the leaf village you can do so much better than him, how about one of the ninjas from this village?" said Gaara

"Gaara no I love shikamaru and I'm going to marry him and there is no way I would marry one of the sand ninjas!" Temari said

"Fine Temari I do not wish to anger you, I will respect your wishes and will go to the wedding, when is it?" said Gaara

"thank you Gaara the wedding will be in 3 months so you have plenty of time to ask Sakura cough cough" Temari said then left the Kazakage tower before Gaara could say anything to her. "KANKURO WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LEFT YOUR FACE PAINT IN THE KITCHEN AGAIN!!" Temari yelled at her younger brother causing him to run out the house to hide from his sister.

"Naruto-kun you need to do the paper work for Shika-kun's wedding in 3 months time" Hinata said to her hokage boyfriend who was due to be a father anytime soon and was too worried about Hinata going into labor than to worrie about approving papers for marriage even if it was one of his closest friends who was getting married but he knew he had to stamp it to approve of the wedding so he did and then gave it to the messenger who was outside his office awaiting the letter of approval. Then just as he closed the door again Hinata's water broke and had to be rushed to the hospital screaming "THE BABY IS COMING, THE BABY IS COMING GET OUT OF MY WAY"

"Hinata its going to be ok I will be with you all the way and you can crush my hand all you want so you can get rid of the pain ok" Naruto said and gave her one of his trademark goofy grins.

"Sakura Hinata needs you like now"Naruto yelled as Hinata was taken into the maternity ward

"NARUTO I KNOW SHE NEEDS ME IN THERE WITH HER IM NOT THAT STUPID" Sakura yelled back while running into the room where Hinata was with hot water and lots of blankets. After 12 hours of labor Hinata finally gave birth to two little girls called Hiro and Kisha.

3 Month's later

"do you Shikamaru take Temari to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part" the minister asked Shikamaru

"I do" Shikamaru said while looking into Temari's eyes

"and do you Temari take Shikamaru to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part" the minister repeated to Temari

"I do" Temari said while staring into Shikamaru's eyes

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the minister said to both of them and then Shikamaru grabbed Temari and kissed her They then left on there honeymoon. Six month's later Temari came back four months pregnant and Shikamaru had a very angry Gaara and Kankuro chasing him all over kohona.

Hinata and Naruto's Home

"Naruto we cant, we will wake the baby's if we do and you know how hard it is to get them back to sleep again, remember last time when Kisha wouldn't go to sleep and woke Hiro up, we don't want a repeat of that incident" Hinata said while fending off her now Hokage husband who was in a very playful mood "aww Hinata that's mean but ok" Naruto sadly gave up and hugged her instead.

5 Months later

Temari was in the Sand village hospital giving birth to her baby boy, she named him after Shikamaru's decised sensi and when shika heard what she had called their son for all his time with temari this was the first time he had cried in front of her not because he was sad but because he was so happy that she had chosen to call there baby Asuma.


End file.
